Perdón por Abandonarte
by DanteDominguez
Summary: pues esta historia la subi hace mucho pero decidi re-subirla ya que deje olvidado mucho tiempo fanfictionasi que resuvire este fic y algunos otros para volver a tener algo de actividad y comenzar de nuevo. Despues de purificar la sombra de Rogue y la victoria sobre los dragones todos festejaban a excepcion de una maga de agua que se lamentaba por la muerte de su amado hasta que..


**Hola de nuevo, no se quienes hayan leído la historia pero no había podido publicar y estuve perdido en el tiempo y espacio, pero ya despeje un poco mis orarios y ahora si comenzare a escribir fics como se debe, esta historia ya la había subido, pero quise iniciar todo desde cero borrándola y volviéndola a subir, es la misma que la ultima vez, espero que les guste a los que no la hayan leído y a los que se pasen ya habiéndola leído antes muchas gracias**

**Aquí me despido no sin antes decirles que todos sus reviews y mensajes tanto con insultos, quejas, opiniones, felicitaciones etc… son todos bienvenidos**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA**

**_ Comienza y termina el flash back**

**-DIALOGOS**

**-DIALOGO- LO QUE EL PERSONAJE HACE DURANTE EL DIALOGO **

**NARRACION**

Era una tarde tranquila y común en Fiore, la tranquilidad reinaba todo era silencio cosa extraña para ser las 3 de la tarde ya que usualmente el otra vez gremio más fuerte de Fiore ya habría estado causado la destrucción de media ciudad por culpa de unas flamas, algo de hielo y una Titania persiguiendo a los responsables, Pero extrañamente esta vez todo estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera se escuchaba alboroto cerca del gremio, incluso los aldeanos se preocupaban por esto, ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Juvia Loxar la maga de la lluvia eterna acosadora de Gray Fullbuster se encontraba dormida en su habitación en Fairy Hills abrazando a su pequeño muñeco de Gray balbuceando entre sueños algo como "_Si Juvia acepta pasar la eternidad con Gray-Sama" _que se le podía hacer las palabras enamorada y algo obsesionada posiblemente se quedaban cortas con su personalidad, pero aparte de que era una gran acosadora podemos estar seguros de que sus sentimiento hacia Gray eran reales.

FLASH BACK_

La batalla contra los dragones había terminado hace aproximadamente 2 semanas atrás, Laxus y Wendy derrotaron a Silconis sin problema, Y usando su sincronización Rogue y Sting salieron victoriosos en la batalla contra los dragones que enfrentaban usando uno de los Unison Raid más poderosos que se habían visto "El Golpe Sagrado Del Dragón De Las Sombras, Natsu por su parte después de una feroz batalla parecía que no podría vencer al Rogue del futuro, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

La primera maestra Mavis Vermilion con la ayuda del Maestro Makarov, liberaron el poder del Lumen Histoire purificando así el corazón del Rogue del presente y con esto desapareciendo la esencia del Rogue malvado y regresando todo a la normalidad. La sombra malvada de Rogue desapareció, como esta no estaría para controlarlo en un futuro, todo el caos y las pérdidas causadas por el ataque de los dragones se supone que no sucederían.

Todos los gremios estaban reunidos para celebrar la victoria, otros se encontraban viendo la situación de Rogue, otros trataban las heridas de los demás, pero todos estaban felices de haber terminado esa gran pelea y haber salido victoriosos, excepto una persona que se había apartado de todos los demás, ella estaba llorando y lamentándose por lo que hace unas horas había sucedido por su culpa… la muerte de la persona que más había amado en el mundo… Gray.

Ella no podía parar de llorar, se repetía una y otra vez el porqué le había salvado sacrificando su vida, ella no debía vivir el sí, ella quería morir en ese instante, la idea de abandonar el gremio y esperar su destino era lo único que rondaba su cabeza hasta que una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Porque estás aquí sola, y por qué lloras deberías estar con los demás celebrando- La primera maestra Mavis se sentó al lado de Juvia mirando con curiosidad a la maga de agua

-Juvia no quiere celebrar, está muy triste y se siente muy culpable para hacerlo

-¿Porque te sientes así? Todo termino

Juvia le empezó a explicar a Mavis como fue la muerte de Gray, le explico lo que sentía por él, cuento le amaba y lo que el significaba para ella.

-Juvia siempre amara a Gray-Sama, Juvia nunca le dijo frente a frente que lo amaba pero todos en el gremio ya sabían lo que Juvia sentía por él, pero creo que él para no herirme fingía no darse cuenta de esto.

-Juvia, ¿no has pensado que tal vez Gray era muy reservado en ese tipo de temas y por eso no tenía el valor de hablar contigo

-A Juvia le gustaría convencerse de eso, pero eso ya no importa, haya sentido lo mismo que Juvia eso ya no importa Gray-Sama murió por la culpa de Juvia.

-Te gustaría hablar con él una vez más Juvia, ¿no es así?

-Si es lo que Juvia más anhela, aun si no corresponde los sentimientos de Juvia el solo escucharlo una vez más….

Juvia no podía contenerse más, comenzó a desbordar tantas lágrimas como estrellas en el cielo, sus mejillas estaban empapadas; ella había aprendido a controlar sus emociones mas para evitar que lloviera cuando ella se ponía triste, pero esta vez no pudo contener su magia mas y el cielo empezó a llorar con ella; Juvia nunca había levantado la cabeza para mirar a Mavis cuando esta llego a hablar con ella.

-No puedo imaginar, como te sientes Juvia pero por favor espera aquí debo ir por algo importante, después de esto prometo venir a hablar contigo otra vez, te prometo que no vendrá nadie con migo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien Juvia esperara- Su voz se escuchaba apagada, ya no sentía nada, estaba con un hueco en su corazón

Ella prometió no moverse y ella nunca rompía una promesa así que espero a la primera maestra a que volviera, ya era tarde cuando la maestra le encontró la primera vez, ella se encontraba sentada en un lugar alto, parecía una especie de acantilado, no muy grande y tampoco muy chico, desde allí Juvia observaba a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, podía observar como Makarov, Erza y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, defendían a Jellal, el se veía algo triste porque sabía que su tiempo de libertad se había acabado, se acerco moviendo a Natsu, y estiro las manos hacia adelante esperando que le colocaran las esposas especiales para que no pudiera liberar su magia, pero en su lugar le entregaron una especie de pergamino. Juvia ya había visto esa clase de pergaminos, se supone que en este te es otorgado el perdón y puedes regresar a continuar tu vida normal, esto solo se entregaba a ex criminales que había hecho algo increíblemente valioso por Fiore.

Jellal se quedo estático, miro a los guardias con una gran duda y estupefacción en su rostro pero estos ya le daban la espalda y se retiraban del lugar, a Erza se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando vio el pergamino, cuando los guardias se fueron y Jellal dio la vuelta se abalanzo sobre él y le planto uno de los más tiernos besos que nunca había visto en su vida, Jellal estaba sonrojado, se tapaba un poco la cara con su mano para que no notaran su sonrojo, al notar esto la Titania le abrazo pero esta vez parecía más fuerte de lo normal, ¿cómo sabia esto si estaba tan lejos? Simple, el pobre Jellal se retorcía como implorando que alguien le ayudara, la Titania le soltó y en ese momento el maestro se acerco a él y empezaron a hablar, no tenía idea de lo que hablaban hasta que el maestro saco algo de su bolsillo, era el sello con el que colocaban la marca del gremio, al parecer Jellal entraría al gremio, habrá que esperar que no tome la misma actitud de soledad que tenia Mistogan, pero con Erza a su lado lo dudo mucho.

Al perecer muchos cabos sueltos se resolvían poco a poco, no solo Jellal ingreso al gremio, Sting y Rogue también habían entrado al gremio, el maestro era una gran persona, y todos apoyaban la idea de que los dragones gemelos ingresaran como miembros de Fairy Tail, pero no se le habrá ocurrido que si con 2 Dragon Slayers era suficiente problema, ¿cómo lo sería con 4? Eso sin contar a la Titania y a Laxus ya que si era retado por alguno no dudaría en participar en la pelea.

Levy y Gajeel no se encontraban con los demás, después de que los Dragones Gemelos también entraran al gremio Gajeel tomo la muñeca de la enana y la llevo a un lugar apartado donde según ellos nadie les veía, Juvia creía que discutían por la forma en que Levy movía sus pequeños brazos, bueno eso pensó hasta que vio como el Dragon Slayer de Hierro sin previo aviso le robo un beso a su enana, acto seguido ella enredo sus dedos entre los cabellos de Dragon Slayer, la cara de Gajeel casi siempre tenía la misma expresión seria hacia que el verlo sonrojarse se notaba a kilómetros debido a que esto no era algo usual, Juvia se sentía feliz por él y adivino la siguiente acción de Gajeel, el tomar volver a arrastrar a Levy a otro lugar cuidando que no los vieran los demás y su típico Gi-Hi, su típica y característica risa, Gajeel era un tonto no se daba cuenta que la enana era solo suya, ella se lo acababa de demostrar, pero que podía decir el era más celoso de lo que todos creían.

Juvia se sentía feliz por su compañero, pero eso no le quitaba la tristeza de haber perdido a Gray la lluvia paro, desde que cayeron las primeras gotas Juvia se concentro para hacerla parar, cosa que le tomo tiempo, creía que todo había acabado que ya no vería nada mas fuera de lo común, que equivocada estaba.

Casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban celebrando, nada fuera de lo común al parecer muchos estaban siendo curados así que allí estaba la razón por la que nadie buscaba a Gray ni a ella, se preguntaba cómo les explicaría la muerte de su amado Gray- Sama hasta que otra pareja llamo su atención en medio de todos fundiéndose con un beso que parecía eterno Lissana se había lanzado sobre Natsu y este sosteniéndola en el aire con un abrazo, todos buscaron con la vista a Mirajane y se encontraron con otra sorpresa, ¡¿estaba tomado a de la mano de Laxus?! Desde lejos se podía apreciar la imagen de desconcierto de todo el gremio, acto se guido todos miraron a Elfman, que simplemente sonreía, no era difícil de suponer que diría algo sobre ser hombres, y al parecer él no tenía inconveniente con las relaciones de sus hermanas.

Todos reían cantaban se encontraban rodeados de la gente que querían, todos eran felices a excepción de la pequeña Juvia.

-Sé que es egoísta de parte de Juvia, ¿por qué Juvia no puede sentirse feliz por ellos?… porque Gray-Sama porque me salvaste, me dejaste sola-estaba devastada hasta que una voz que sin ver la cara de quien hablaba reconoció de inmediato

-¿No es obvia la razón por la cual te salve?

Juvia quedo estática cuando escucho esa voz, la misma que creyó jamás volver a escuchar, la misma que se desvanecía poco a poco por su culpa. Juvia ahora se encontraba temblando, no podía moverse ni formular palabra alguna intento voltearse para confirmar que sus oídos no le mentían pero antes de lograrlo 2 brazos rodearon su cuello, y aunque aun no podía ver la cara de quien le había hablado, reconoció su voz al instante, aunque no le había visto sabia a quien pertenecía esos brazos que le abrazaban con fuerza demostrando que esta persona trataba de consolar a la maga de agua, un abrazo que le transmitía cariño, calidez y mil sentimientos más. El soltó a la maga de agua para que esta se diera la vuelta.

-¿G..G..Gray-Sama?- Juvia quería escuchar su voz una vez más antes de darse la vuelta.

-Por favor Juvia, a partir de hoy solo dime Gray

Juvia aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Gray con los mismos vendajes que tenía antes de que le atacaran los dragones, sin ningún rasguño el estaba…estaba…vivo

-GRAY!- Juvia no pudo evitar el abrazar a Gray enredando sus brazos en su cuello, cosa el correspondió abrazando a la maga en la cintura

-Gray- Sama como…

-Enserio, por favor solo dime Gray

-Está bien si así es como quiere que Juvia se refiera a Gray ella lo hará, pero Gray ¿cómo es que tu…?-Juvia no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Gray le había callado con un beso, un beso que Juvia no esperaba uno que le pudo dejar en estado de K.O. pero ella resistió solo por una razón, el poder saborear los labios del alquimista de hielo, que resultaban ser mas cálidos de lo que pensaba la maga de agua.

Gray se separo de Juvia y junto sus frentes acomodo el cabello de Juvia detrás de su oreja y le explico todo.

-Cuando desperté lo único que recordaba era que te había salvado, estaba a punto de decirte algo importante pero no pude hacerlo, te dije que no era muy importante porque para serte honesto no sabía cómo te lo iba a decir, después de eso te empuje y te salve del ataque de los dragones, recordé como llorabas cuando yo me desplomaba en el suelo y el corazón se me partía en 1000 pedazos, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de mi situación, seguía vivo, mire en todas direcciones buscándote pero solo encontré a Mavis, ella me explico todo lo que sucedía, como habían salvado a Fiore y como derrotaron al Rogue del futuro, también me explico que al purificar la sombra de Rogue lo que ocurrió no debía suceder, así que por ente las perdidas causadas por los dragones que no fueran materiales no ocurrieron, así que como yo fui asesinado por los dragones, pero ellos nunca llegaron…

-Gray nunca murió- Juvia escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Gray, lloraba pero ahora por la gran felicidad que sentía, Gray levanto la cabeza de Juvia para que le mirara a los ojos

-Juvia, perdóname… perdóname por haberte hecho sentir de esa manera - ahora unas lagrimas salían de los ojos del alquimista- perdóname por favor, pero tenía que hacerlo, nunca quise dejarte sola ni preocuparte, es solo que cuando vi a ese dragón atacarte sabia que debía protegerte con mi vida, yo nunca… NUNCA te dejaría sola, por favor perdóname por hacerlo Juvia.

-Juvia perdona a Gray, el hecho de que el la protegiera significa que Juvia es alguien importante para Gray

-No solo eres importante para mí… ¿por qué crees que te di ese beso? Juvia eres la mejor maga que he conocido, nunca había sentido algo por alguien como lo que siento por ti, pero soy muy cobarde para hablar de eso, pero eso se acabo, ¡después de lo que sucedió me arte de ser un cobarde!- Con una mirada decidida Gray miro a los ojos a Juvia y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos-Dime Juvia ¿Qué crees que era lo que te iba a decir antes que me atacaran los dragones?

-Juvia no está segura, ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Juvia?- Juvia creía saberlo pero no quería adivinar, quería que Gray lo dijera.

-Te iba a decir que TE AMO-Juvia no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- estaba arto de que Lyon se acerca de esa manera a ti, me daban celos, pero no lo podía aceptar porque era un cobarde pero ya no mas, ya no me da miedo decirlo TE AMO JUVIA LOXAR

La maga tuvo la iniciativa esta vez besando a Gray callando su parloteo, con el simple hecho de haberle dicho te amo una vez era más que suficiente

-Juvia también te ama Gray

Se separaron y abrazaron tan tierna y pacíficamente que parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, pero al poco o mucho tiempo, no sabían decir con claridad cuanto tiempo había pasado Juvia se dio cuenta que donde solían estar todos los miembros del gremio ya no estaba nadie, hizo que Gray notara eso a lo que él respondió que se dirigieran al gremio, ya que probablemente estarían allí.

Gray pregunto que más había sucedido en el tiempo que estaba "muerto", Juvia le explico lo de la felicidad de todos, el perdón de Jellal, el ingreso de Sting y Rogue a Firy Tail, lo que había visto con Gajeel y Levy, la relación de Mira y Laxus al igual que la de Natsu y Lissana, Gray no salía de su asombro, realmente no lo podía creer.

-Sabes algo Juvia- Gray tomo la mano de Juvia y la miro a los ojos- me pregunto cómo les diremos a todos acerca de nuestra relación-dejo escapar una pequeña risilla-

-Juvia también se lo pregunta –Juvia aun no creía que realmente tuviera una relación con el mago de hielo era un sueño, un momento perfecto hasta que…

-Por decirnos no te preocupes hielito

Juvia y Gray voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a todo el gremio encabezado por el peli-rosa que había arruinado su momento, estaban avergonzados, pero felices de que se supiera oficialmente su relación y no tuvieran que encontrar una manera de decirles a los demás.

-Perdóname Juvia, pero después de decirle a Gray en dónde estabas no pude soportar la tentación de decirle a todos los demás para que viéramos la linda escena

Mavis Vermilion no deja su faceta de niña pequeña con un intenso brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, al escuchar lo que la primera maestra dijo ella susurro

-Gray eso significa que ellos vieron cuando Juvia y Gray se….

Gray la volvió a callar con otro beso pero este más largo y tierno que el anterior, la maga se sonrojo aun más que antes, el tono carmín que tenían sus mejillas nunca había sido visto antes, bueno no a tal magnitud

-Juvia no importa que nos hayan visto, es mas espero que se acostumbren a vernos así

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Juvia despertó y como las últimas semanas no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que había vivido era un mero sueño, se repetía una y otra vez que era algo muy fantástico y maravilloso como para que fuese verdad. Ella se dio una ducha, se vistió y se dirigió al gremio. Antes de entrar ella se dijo así misma en su mente que todo había sido un sueño, cuando entro saludo a todos, a Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Levy y Gajeel, Gray estaba comiendo un helado en la barra y cuando Juvia se acerco a saludarlo en lugar de ignorarla o no tomarla en cuenta como solía hacerlo se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso a Juvia, esta se sonrojo, a loque Gray se rio y dijo

-Juvia, aun crees que es un sueño

-Si, a Juvia esto aun le parece imposible

Gray reía en voz baja y pronuncio 2 palabras muy especiales que cada vez que eran pronunciadas hacían que Juvia sintiera que aun estaba en un sueño

-TE AMO


End file.
